Ven por mi
by Shion Seijuro
Summary: Una obscura prisión y su solitario prisionero, esperan la llegada de un "Príncipe Azul"...el problema es saber si realmente existe un príncipe para esta inocente princesa.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, no me pertenece; corresponde a su respectivo y brillante autor C:

Después de muchos problemas por fin quedó, aunque no se por que el final no me dejo del todo satisfecha (es aceptan comentarios); espero que las personas que lo lean lo disfruten, tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo n.n.

Me encanta esta pareja, es muy linda! así que espero que mi historia les haga justicia n_n. Dedicado a mi linda Técnico, que me lleno de inspiración con bellas imágenes ^^!

De dedicada a mi Gatito, que de alguna manera me salvo de mi obscura prisión. ^^

**Ven por mí.**

Atrapado en esa prisión rodeado de obscuridad y la soledad como única compañía, se encontraba aquel dios del engaño; ya no llevaba su armadura y su cuerpo y alma eran vulnerables ante la amargura del encierro.

Tumbado en el suelo mirando el techo lleno de obscuridad, pensaba en las historias que escucho cuando estaba en la Tierra. Historias que hablan de de bellas princesas enceradas en obscuras torres, que esperaban a que su príncipe encantado las rescatara; y esté como todo buen héroe, llegaba en el momento justo…dando les un tierno beso de amor, las rescataba de ese horrible lugar, y las llevaba a vivir una existencia llena de amor y felicidad.

Cuando aquel dios de ojos verdes se sorprendió pensando en aquello, refunfuño molesto.

-Esas historias solo pasan en la mente humana…eso solo le pasa a bellas princesas…-melancólico cerró los ojos; obligándose a aclarar su mente y olvidar todo aquello que le hacía sentir aun mas solo. Pero en su interior en algo que los humanos llamaban corazón sentía deseos de que un príncipe llegara a rescatarle, que blandiera su noble espada y le mostrara una vida llena de felicidad;…felicidad…solo conocía esa palabra, pero no estaba seguro de todo lo que implicaba y más aun no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía estar feliz.

En aquel lugar los minutos, las horas y los días pasaban sin que el dios se diera cuenta, ya que cada instante era idéntico al anterior, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero era como una eternidad…era de mañana, o de noche…en aquella habitación sin ventanas pronto acabaría perdiendo la razón…

Pensaba en tantas cosas y olvida otras más…deseaba hablar con alguien, deseaba ver a alguien; pero él sabía muy bien que nadie deseaba verle,…su hermano, tal vez el aun quería verle; tal vez él aun no lo abandonaba.

Se durmió con la angustia del abandono de nuevo encerrada en su pecho. De nuevo deseaba ser una princesa encerrada en una torre, esperando a su príncipe azul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entre abrió los ojos, y sintió como su corazón presentía algo, el clik de la pesada puerta de metal abriéndose, lo alerto más que nunca, pero quiso disimular su alegría de recibir una visita, sea quien sea esa persona alejaría un poco la soledad de su corazón.

Espero a que esa persona atravesara el portal, y sorpresa no fue demasiada cuando vio entrara a su hermano, por alguna razón sabia que él sería el único en que iría visitarle; bajo la mirada, evitando así que le Dios del trueno, viera debilidad y desesperación en sus ojos; y con las voz más seca que pudo se dirigió a su hermano.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?...- no sabía que más decir, pero en definitiva la compañía de Thor lo hacía sentir tranquilo.

-Hermano, no seas tan frio, sabes muy bien, que sin importar lo que hagas el cariño que te tengo no cambiara…- clavo su mirada color azul en el pelinegro, pero este no podía mirarlo, sentía su corazón latir descontrolado.

Un incomodo silencio los invadió durante unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad; finalmente el Dios del trueno se acerco decidido, no se preocupo por si su hermano lo miraba o no, y lo abrazó esperando que aquel espontaneo gesto transmitiera lo mucho que amaba y extrañaba a su querido hermano; se empapó del delicioso aroma que desprendía el cabello del ojiverde.

Para ambos aquel abrazo les permitía sentirse a salvo y felices, ninguno deseaba que terminara; en especial el Dios del engaño, que se sentía como su hubiera pasado toda su vida sin sentir algo parecido a lo que estaba surgiendo en su pecho, sin embargo la misma iniciativa que llevo al ojiazul a abrazarlo de esa manera, lo condujo a terminar con tan bello momento; antes de que convirtiera en algo imposible de terminar.

Loki no se atrevía a mirarle, pero con un gesto un tanto áspero Thor le obligo a mirarle tomándole de la barbilla.

-Loki; te sacare de aquí…- dijo clavando su mirada azul en las orbes esmeralda.

-…pero nuestro padre te castigara por esto… no quiero que te pase algo por mi culpa…-sorprendentemente era la primera vez que Loki pensaba en alguien que no era él; era la primera vez q en verdad no deseaba causarle daño a su hermano.

-Lo sé…pero solo será por esta tarde…quiero estar contigo…-los hermosos ojos de Thor se clavaron en lo más profundo de Loki, y este no pudo negarse, porque esa mirada le mostro lo que esperaba;…le mostro al "Príncipe Azul" que tanto anhelaba.

La huida no fue tan difícil ni tan sencilla como pensaron, con unas esposas y las firmes palabras de Thor, convencieron a los guardias de que la presencia Loki era requerida ante el padre de todo, Odin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya estando lejos, muy lejos del centro del reino de Asgard ya no importaba el daño que Loki había provocado, no importaba lo mucho que a veces lo lastimaba con sus acciones o con sus palabras; el Dios del trueno, estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo el dolor que su hermano causo…todo eso ya no importaba.

Bajo aquel bello cielo de colores purpúreos; Thor podía admirar a algo más bello que todos los ancestrales y magníficos paisajes de Asgard; el cuerpo inmaculado de Loki, era mucho más hermoso que cualquier cosa en el imponente Reino de Asgard; su piel suave y clara, contrastaba a la perfección con su hermoso cabello azabache, sus labios entre abiertos y su respiración con ritmo lento, tenían embelesado al ojiazul, el cual no era capaz de apartar la vista de aquel hermoso Dios.

El día llegaba a su fin; buenas o malas las acciones que había hecho desde que saco a Loki de su prisión, ya no podía cambiarlas, ahora debía vivir y afrontar las consecuencias de haber declarado el amor que sentía por su hermano y haber encontrado una forma de placer que superaba todo aquello que jamás imagino; el amor era realmente tan dulce y bello como siempre lo soñó, tocar las nubes y descasar en ellas era una comparación que no lograba describirlo a su totalidad, de hecho estaba lejos de aquella realidad; se atrevía a afirmar que para Loki había sido igual de hermoso debido a que dormía plácidamente a su lado con una sonrisa tan hermosa, característica de aquel fatigado Dios; pero que solo era notada por el Dios del Trueno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De nuevo se encontraba en aquella obscura prisión. Su cuerpo estaba atrapado, pero su corazón y su mente, eran libres, y se encontraban con el Dios de rubios cabellos y amable sonrisa.

Los ojos esmeralda del Dios Loki, brillaban cada vez q la puerta de aquel desolado lugar se abría; sabía muy bien que ya no tenía que rogar por un "Príncipe Azul"; pues ya lo tenía; solo debía esperar a que llagara una vez más por él.

FIN.


End file.
